Father
by Mellow Rainbow
Summary: Ayah. Aku ingin dirimu yang dulu. Aku ingin kau kembali seperti saat kita dan Ibu masih bersama.


_**Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi has written by Kimihito Irie.**_

* * *

 _Ayah._

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu._

 _Senyumanmu yang dulu, senyumanmu yang amat hangat._

 _Belaian tanganmu yang lembut, seolah masih bisa kurasakan di dahiku._

.

.

.

 **Father**

 _Written by: Mellow Rainbow_

 _With: Alternative Universe/Angst-story/_

.

.

.

Kau berubah.

Seolang hilang dan menjauh.

Dan aku tak ingin itu.

Aku ingin dirimu yang dulu, dirimu yang masih bersama Ibu dan aku dulu.

"Maaf. Baik, iya aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kerjakan."

Aku hanya bisa memeluk bonekaku erat melihatmu yang terus berada di depan meja kerjamu. Dari pagi hingga malam menjelang kau tak beranjak dari tempatmu, kadang kau melepas banyak lelapmu di sana.

Pagi baru di hari berikutnya, kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Malam menjelang, kau pulang dengan letih dan kembali ke depan meja kerjamu. Setiap minggu nyaris kita lalui dengan aktivitas yang sama, tak ada dialog satu sama lain, tak ada sapaan, atau bahkan pertanyaan.

Aku dirimu yang dulu, Ayah. Aku ingin kau meluangkan sedikit waktu kerjamu dan mengangkatku, membawaku dalam dekapanmu seperti dulu sewaktu Ibu masih bersama kita.

Aku sungguh menginginkan dirimu.

Kaki kecilku melangkah, mendekatimu yang duduk di depan serangkaian dokumen kerja milikmu. Kupegang erat ujung kemejamu dan menyadarkanmu meski hanya sejenak. Kau menatapku.

"Ayah, aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan sebentar?" tanyaku padamu, kau menghela nafas.

"Ai, kau bisa ambil mie instan di dalam lemari sana dan masak sendiri. Ayah akan makan nanti," jawabmu singkat sebelum kembali ke dokumen-dokumen itu.

Aku tidak mau.

Aku tidak mau makan sendirian, aku ingin makan bersamamu, Ayah. Aku ingin kau bercanda di meja makan seperti dulu. Aku ingin kau tersenyum dan tertawa lepas sembari menggoda Ibu yang masih mengenakan apron.

Aku ingin kita kembali.

.

.

.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana."

Kau melepas kacamata kerjamu dan bergegas membawa dokumen-dokumen yang kau kerjakan semalaman. Kau berjalan melewatiku seolah aku tak ada, seolah aku hanyalah udara, atau mungkin makhluk kecil pengganggu bagimu.

Aku tidak ingin itu, Ayah.

—kau berhenti, tepat setelah tanganku kembali menahan kemejamu.

"Ayah, jangan pergi!" mohonku padamu, kau memalingkan pandanganmu.

"Hentikan, Ai!" ucapmu sedikit menyentak, membuat genggamanku sontak terlepas.

"Izinkan aku ikut, setidaknya kali ini saja," pintaku lagi. Jika aku tidak bisa menahanmu setidaknya aku ingin bisa bersamamu, disampingmu.

"AI!" Kau menyentakku lagi dengan nada cukup tinggi, membuatku menunduk.

Tepat setelah pintu itu tertutup, setelah kau beranjak pergi meninggalkanku, tangisku pecah. Aku tak ingin menangis di hadapanmu, aku tak ingin menyakitimu, Ayah. Aku tak ingin kau menangis sama seperti di waktu kau menangisi kepergian Ibu.

Sakit dan perih.

Semuanya kutanggung sendirian.

.

.

.

Lagi, kau pulang.

Kali ini dengan Paman, sama seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Hentikan ini Hampnie! Sudah kubilang, sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia. Kau tidak bisa terus menghidupinya dengan hutangmu yang terus menumpuk. Ada sepasang suami-istri yang bersedia mengasuhnya, memberikan dia apa yang tak bisa kau berikan. Memberikan dia hidup!"

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi, Julie. Aku takkan memberikan Ai pada siapapun!" teriakmu pada Paman Julie.

Kau tak pernah berteriak begitu kerasnya pada Paman.

Dulu sewaktu Ibu masih ada, kau dan Paman selalu bertukar canda tiap kali bertemu. Tawamu selalu pecah ketikan Paman merangkul lehermu, menggodamu dan Ibu yang selalu bergandengan tangan.

Ayah, jangan berkelahi! Aku tidak ingin Ayah meneriaki Paman. Aku ingin kalian bersahabat kembali.

Melihatmu yang sekarang membuat hatiku sakit lebih dari apapun.

"Jangan lakukan ini Julie! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku!" Kau memegang kerah jas Paman dengan begitu eratnya, kedua remasan tanganmu mengendor dan kau meninju pelan kedua bahu Paman.

"Lupakan semua ego milikmu dan pikirkan dia, Hampnie. Anak itu memerlukan kehadiran seseorang. Gadis kecil itu tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

Kau melepas genggamanmu dan menjatuhkan kepalamu di dada Paman, beralih menatapku.

Tidak, Ayah!

Mengapa kau menangis? Apakah aku membuatmu sakit? Kumohon jangan teteskan air matamu untukku! Aku ingin Ayah tersenyum, aku tidak ingin Ayah bersedih. Kumohon, kembalilah!

Kumohon.

.

.

.

Kau kembali bersama dokumen-dokumenmu.

Kali ini bahkan kau mengerjakannya sedikit lebih cepat.

Ayah, jangan memaksakan diri. Kau bahkan belum sempat makan. Ayah, nanti kau sakit. Ayah, dengarkan aku setidaknya satu kata saja. Ayah, aku memanggilmu.

—dan tanpa sadar aku kembali memegang kemejamu.

"Ayah," panggilku pelan.

Kau berhenti. Meremas genggamanmu dan meneteskan air mata. Ayah, jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin Ayah sedih.

"Hei, ada apa? Kau sudah makan? Ayo kita cari makan buatmu." Kau tersenyum dan menggendongku.

Rasanya sakit sekali, aku ingin menangis tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya di depanmu. Aku tahu aku hanya akan menambah rasa perihmu. Saat kau menggendongku, kau seolah menyeretku masuk dalam semua bebanmu, rasanya berat sekali Ayah, apakah ini yang kau rasakan setiap hari.

Ayah.

Jangan bersikap seolah kau akan pergi jauh.

"Ayah, jangan pergi!" pintaku, suaraku serak dan tertahan, aku tidak bisa menanggungnya lebih lama lagi, aku menangis dan meluapkan seluruh perasaanku dalam pelukanmu yang hangat.

"Hei, hei, ada apa?" hiburmu, kau menurunkanku dari gendonganmu dan mengangkat daguku.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun," jawabmu.

"Ayah, jangan pergi!" pintaku lagi, hanya itu kosakata yang ada dalam otakku sekarang, hanya itu yang mampu kupikirkan untuk menahanmu, kumohon jangan lakukan ini, mengapa kau terasa makin menjauh.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Ayah akan ada disini untukmu, Ai."

Ayah.

.

.

.

Bagai angin yang datang membelai padang rerumputan.

Seolah semua itu hanyalah mimpi indah yang berlalu.

Paman memegang pundakku, seolah berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seolah semuanya tidak akan berakhir sama seperti sebelumnya. Meski begitu ia tidak ingin memandangku, atau mungkin ia bahkan tak sanggup menggulirkan matanya menatap wajahku dan mengatakan ia tak tahu bagaimana hasil sebenarnya.

Lampu merah di atas ruangan yang sedari tadi menyala pun mati.

Seorang dokter keluar dari sana, melepas dan membuang sarung tangan _rubber-_ nya ke tempat sampah. Paman pun bergegas menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" teriak Paman agak keras sembari memegang erat kedua bahu Dokter itu.

"Daya tahan tubuhnya terlalu lemah buat memproduksi antibodi sekalipun. Sejujurnya aku kagum dia mampu bertahan sejauh ini dengan terus memaksakan tubuhnya."

Pria itu menggeleng perlahan dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Dia tidak berhasil."

Kulihat Paman mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu pria itu. Seolah berkata agar dia segera menghentikan candaan tidak lucu ini. Seolah berkata agar ia mengatakan hal sebaliknya meski itu hanya bohong belaka.

"Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku mengatakannya pada anak itu!" pintanya pelan dan pria itu hanya menggeleng lalu memegang bahu kanan Paman sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya.

Sekilas, ia menatap wajahku namun lekas berpaling saat kusadari sedikit air mata mengalir di pelupuknya.

Ayah.

—kau bohong padaku.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Ai."

Paman pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, di depan batu nisan Ayah dan Ibu.

Ayah.

Maaf aku tidak sempat menjadi anak yang baik.

Maaf aku menjadi beban bagimu hingga akhir dan kulakukan itu semua tanpa kusadari, kulakukan itu semua tanpa menyadari akulah bebanmu.

Ayah, Ibu, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintai kalian.

—lebih dari apapun.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
